The Love of a Life Time chapter
by bluelynx101
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have been in a relationship for a couple of years now. it was hard at first getting used to merlins magic and hiding a secret like this wasn't easy. but what happens next makes the past years look like a walk in the park. this is my first ever fanfiction. please leave feedback in the comments.
1. Chapter 1

The Love of a Life Time

Chapter 1

Arthur, man he was beautiful. The golden hair, those exquisite muscles and the brilliant blue eyes you could lose yourself in for an eternity. And he was all mine. Merlin looked at his love as he entered Arthur's chambers with bedding. Arthur was stood looking onto the courtyard through the window, oblivious to merlin entering the room. He decided to scare Arthur as always, never fully managing to succeed as much as when he was on the receiving end.

He gently placed the bedding on the table and slowly stalked behind his prince. But before he could pounce Arthur spun around grabbed him and grappled him into a hug pushed up against the wall. Arthur had a smirk on his face looking lovingly into his slightly dumfounded boyfriends face. "you never were good and the stealth part were you?" he said with a chuckle.

After realising his position, he slumped into Arthur, grinning and reciprocating the embrace. "I was so close this time" he whined. This made Arthur chuckle more.

"you really weren't love, I heard you closing the door"

"really! I thought I had it"

They both chuckled as Arthur brought a hand to Merlin's chin bringing up to him, so he could kiss those amazing pink lips of his lover. He never stopped loving how it felt to hold Merlin and explore his mouth with his own. But sadly, this moment of bliss was cut short by a slight cough coming from the doorway.

The two split apart brushing themselves off quickly looking to who had caught them. A wave of calm flooded them both as their eyes fell upon Lancelot and Gwaine.

"Oh, don't worry princess just us secrets safe," Gwaine said as he walked to the table and sat down without permission as always. Lancelot stood still and chuckled to himself when he saw the rosy blush appearing on the prince's cheeks.

"What is it you want sir Gwaine, that is if you ever remember to act like a knight" Arthur scowled at Gwaine who now had his feet up on a chair. Then to the rescue (as always), Merlin let his magic flow and his eyes flashed a vivid gold as he swiped the chair from under Gwaine causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. Everyone laughed, that is everyone bar Gwaine who glared at Merlin. Who stood innocently with his hand up in fake surrender.

"What? Wasn't me" he smirked

Gwaine picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off. "Whose side are you on?" looking at Merlin

"hey, I'm the one who cleans the chairs remember, and I don't want your muddy boots everywhere"

Gwaine looked at his boots covered in mud realising the mess he made and look sadly at his friend. "sorry merlin ill clean it up" he hated the fact that his friend still had to clean up after Arthur even when they were together.

Arthur looked to his trusted knight Lancelot "So why are you guys here lance?"

Lancelot straightened his back shifting his stance back to that of a proper knight and said "the king has requested your presence in the throne room sire"

Arthur sighed he did love his father, but he made it difficult sometimes, what with the attempted arranged marriages, the constant insulting magic and by proxy Merlin the man he loved. "okay. thank you we will be there in a minute"

The two knights took there leave. Leaving the two lovers alone. Arthur looked Merlin up and down, covering every inch of that amazing body he claimed as his own. He rested looking into those deep blue eyes that felt like they knew every secret he ever had.

"So, guess we need to go see what your father needs" Merlin kissed his love one last time. Then gave a little smile before leading his love from his chambers, towards the throne room

As they reached the throne room doors Arthur glanced at Merlin as they shared a small smile of endearment preparing each other for whatever misguided matter had his father needed him for this time.

They entered the throne room to see the king leaning his hands against the end of the long table where the council members sat. The look on Uther's face already let Arthur know this was not going to end well. The look of doom and fury across his face, he hadn't seen this look in a very long time. Arthur stiffened at the sight of his father, but he couldn't let anyone else see how uneasy he felt in that moment. He walked forward stopping at the other end of the table "You asked to speak with me sire"

Uther looked up from the table and stared at his son with a determined and focus look "yes. We have a problem there is an increase in magic in the city, it needs to stop and by any means necessary"

"How do we know this? Has there been another attack?" There had only been one magical incident in the last month and that was when a man tried to break into the treasury using magic. And even then, he didn't use it against the guards just on the doors.

"No son but since the treasury was broken into I sent out men to inspect the lower town for sorcery. My men found four sorcerers they are to be sent to the dungeons to await execution."

Arthur looked at his father in frustration as the guards brought in three men and a woman shackled to each other. They were bruised and beaten. The woman eyes were red from where she had been crying. The guard shoved them onto the floor next to the king. Arthur took a few steps closer "but how do you know they are evil?"

Uther looked at his son confused at how blind he was to the dangers of magic. If only he knew, that it was magic that took his mother from him. "Arthur all people who practice magic are evil! They will see the end of you and I, it will be the end of our great kingdom"

"But father you don't know them. They were just living here lives! This woman is a healer she uses herbs to cure people. My men have told me so, she is not a sorcerer." Arthur walked to his father quickly glancing at Merlin who stood near the wall with the other servants. He looked afraid his eyes glued to the floor as he played with his shirt sleeve as he always did when he was anxious. He couldn't fathom how Merlin is feeling right now. Those where his people on the floor awaiting persecution from non-other than his father. He hated how his father was so blind to the amazing qualities of magic. If he could only see how beautiful Merlin's magic was.

Uther's face changed to one of fury. "I do not care what your men say. I am the king! They have been found using magic, so they will be charged with such!" he bellowed.

Taken aback by his outburst even though it wasn't out of the ordinary for his father, he needed to think of a way to stop these poor people from being executed. He shook himself and put on his best 'Prince Arthur' voice. "sire at least give them a trial. Let them speak their side. This will allow you to show the kingdom how you are a fair and just king" he hoped this was enough to appeal to his humanity. Unfortunately, today the king was not in a forgiving mood.

"NO! They will be executed tomorrow morning. They will be an example to all other magic users that there is no place for magic in this kingdom, not now not ever!"

He glared at Arthur daring him to argue against him, that was not something Arthur did not want to do. He knew better than to fight against his father now, it would only make things worse.

"That is the end of the matter. You are all dismissed" he turned and stormed out of throne room leaving no room for argument.

Arthur turned and walked out of the room heading towards his chambers Merlin following quickly behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlin shut the door behind him as they got to Arthurs chamber. He was devastated, why was it always his people being slaughtered by that foul man. Why! They did nothing wrong. He felt the tears stream down his face he couldn't hold it in any more. He turned to face Arthur who had his arms out to embrace him. He ran to those comforting arms. He held on to Arthur's tunic as he sobbed into his chest as Arthur's arms circled him covering him in comforting warmth that he could only provide. He didn't know how long he stood there as Arthur stroked his hair, whilst his sobs wracked through him. When they finally broke apart Arthur cupped Merlin's face with his hands as he smiled softly down at him, his hand resting on Arthur's.

Arthur was the first to break the silence. "I'm so sorry Merlin" he looked down at him guilt across his face.

He looked up at his love confused "Arthur it's not your fault. None of this is."

Arthur let his head drop in shame letting go of Merlin's face resting his hands-on Merlin's waist bringing him closer. Merlin wasn't having this Arthur couldn't possibly blame himself for the actions of his father. He pressed his forehead against Arthurs's forcing him to look at him. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this Arthur. You fought to protect those people where no one else would."

"But it wasn't enough" A single tear escaped running down his face landing on Merlin's shirt. It broke his heart to see Arthur so upset.

"No Arthur don't do that to yourself. You did everything you could. You showed that you had courage and that you have more heart than most men. That is the king that Camelot deserves" he placed a hand on Arthurs' chest trying to get him to understand how great of a man he is.

Arthur looked down at Merlin with a small smile. He took Merlin's hand on his chest and brought it to his lips kissing it tenderly. "Where would I be without you Merlin"

"Probably still being the same prat as when I first met you" they both chuckled. Arthur led them to the table where he sat and pulled Merlin onto his lap cuddling for a while in blissful silence.

Merlin fell into thinking about when Arthur found out about his magic and how scared he was thinking Arthur would hate him just as his father did. It was a few months before they got together. On a mission, it was a routine thing nothing they hadn't done before. They were following a group of bandits who were causing trouble throughout the villages, that's when everything went wrong.

They were setting up camp as the sun was still setting in a clearing along their path. They would usually continue but this was the best place to camp before nightfall.

Merlin sat watching the sun through the trees. It was beautiful the way the sun glistened of the leaves creating a mirage of beautiful greens that contrast to the beautiful shadow patterns sprawled across the ground. He loved this part of missions he could deal with the uncomfortable sleeping, miserable food and a grumpy Arthur because sights like these were worth it.

But something caught his eye behind the tree he was looking at, it was a large oak tree somehow its form changed being slimmer than before. Now he had mistaken things before but not even he could mistake a great big oak tree loosing six inches in diameter. He took a step closer to see if he was going mad, but before he could say a word there was swords drawn, knives thrown chaos raging around him.

He ran back to his spot to get his sword from his role and was so close as well but got stopped when a bandit ran at him brandishing his sword. He dodges the first swing falling to his bag picking up his sword and spun around on his knee with enough time to deflect the downward swing. "I am never complaining about Arthurs insistent sword training ever again." he thought as he thrust the sword into the bandit's abdomen, causing him to slump to the ground.

Merlin turned to see the knights and Arthur fighting tooth and nail slashing down enemies left right and centre. He sprung forward to help when he saw a knife flying towards Lancelot who was pulling his sword from a man's chest. He felt his magic surge like electricity in his veins flowing to every point in his body. His eyes flashed and stopped the knife in its tracks a few inches from Lancelot's face.

Lancelot turned and saw the knife immediately looking to Merlin with a grin on his face. But that look change from a look of admiration to horror as he screamed my name, running towards me pointing his sword behind me.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion I turned to see a sword being swung at my neck. Without thinking or any control, I sent a magic burst from my body. A blue wave of energy left my body sending the bandit flying across the forest.

The next thing he remembers is Lancelot shaking his shoulders, but he could see his lips moving with a worried expression, but he couldn't hear him speak. He shook his head till his vision cleared and could hear Lancelot asking if he was okay.

He tried to sit up with the help of Lancelot against a tree. He rubbed his head as if it would help the fogginess subside. "What happened?"

"Merlin, you were attacked from behind. You sent out some form of shock wave before I could reach you. It sent the bandit flying into a tree, but you also went back you hit your head on a rock as you fell." Lancelot pointed to the gash on my head.

Before Merlin had a chance to comprehend what happened he herd his voice. The one person he wished didn't see. But of course, its Merlin of course with his luck Arthur saw him use magic. He was screwed, he couldn't talk his way out of this one.

"Merlin. What was that?" Arthur stood in front of him with a look of pure shock as his mouth hung open not knowing what else to say.

Merlin scrambled to his feet not so elegantly as he was still a bit fuzzy. "Arthur! Um...I..uh I can explain!"

"Great because I would love to know how you sent a man flying 30 feet across the forest!"

Merlin gave a small anxious smile. But damn 30 feet that was a new record.

"I..um I have…...magic" he almost whispered the last bit. He looked at Lancelot for help as he was the only one who knew, but he was no help he looked stumped just as much as he was.

"You mean that my servant, no my friend is a sorcerer and has lied to me for years" the look of shock was slowly fading and anger taking its place.

Panicking was an understatement. Just trying to calm enough to at least get a coherent sentence. "Arthur please listen to me. I was born with magic I didn't have a choice. I would never hurt anyone you know me-"

"Clearly I don't Merlin"

"Arthur I would never hurt anyone. I've only ever used my magic to protect you. That's it."

"Protect me why would you protect me?" now that was the dumbest question I've ever heard. why? Seriously? It's because I love you, you dollop head, but he couldn't really say that now could he.

"Because you're my friend! And the prince. And I would protect you and Camelot with my life" the look of disbelief on Arthurs face hurt. How could he have such little faith.

Now even more flustered if that was even humanly possible "Examples. Do you remember when you fought knight Valiant and his shield came to life? I was the one who showed that when he fought to expose him."

Then Lancelot came to help finally "Then he was the one who killed the griffin"

"But I thought that was you Lancelot?" A now even more confused Arthur said.

"Well it was I just cast a spell on the jousting lance, so it would kill it. But the slaying was all Lancelot. Um, what else… oh and then the Great Dragon that was me! Well, I'm a Dragon Lord so that was my responsibility anyway." He would continue to rant but go stopped but Arthur.

"Wait you're a Dragon Lord?"

"Yes, all Dragons are my responsibility they're supposed to listen to me" he wanted to chuckle but thought against it.

"So, if all you've done is protect me and serve Camelot then why lie?" To Merlin's surprise he didn't look mad he looked concerned almost hurt. Why would he be hurt? He was the one risking his life being in Camelot where magic was illegal.

"I lied because I was scared that your father would find out and that I would be arrested then I would be killed. And that my mum would be distraught, and she can't be left alone, she just can't! And then there's you, I thought you would hate me just like your father." He started to ramble like a crazy man, but there was no stopping him all his thoughts just kept flooding out of him in desperation. He only came back to reality by Arthur gripping his shoulders shaking him senseless.

"STOP! Merlin stop. You're not going to die; your mum is fine, and I don't hate you." He was looking straight into his eyes. Those big blue eyes I thought he was looking into my soul.

Merlin let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding "you don't?" questioning if this was real. I mean he did hit his head hard.

"No, I don't hate you. Now it's late and we've all had a long day. We will ride back to Camelot tomorrow and nothing about this mission will be spoke about again. Understood?"

All the Knights nodded in unison.

Merlin got brought back to the present by a knock at the door. He leapt of Arthurs' knee to get the door. When he opened the door, he saw Sir Leon and was relieved to see a friend.

"Oh, hi Merlin."

Merlin opened the door to let Leon through "Hey Leon, how's everything with Morgana?"

"Great. She's just gone to have lunch with Uther" Merlin expression soured. He hated that man more than anything. But he loved Morgana she was so kind and understanding. She knew about him and Arthur and loved to be very nosy about her brothers' sappy side.

"Ah Leon. It must be time for training." Arthur picked up his sword and tied it around his waist

"Right well have fun with training you two. I won't be able to join as I have to help Gaius with his rounds." He was a bit sad he loved to watch Arthur train.

"Ok love I'll see you at dinner." He kissed Merlin on the forehead and walked down the corridor. Merlin smiled contently and walked toward Gaius's chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night Merlin was starting to clear the dinner plates from the table when some loving arms curled around his waist whilst nuzzling into his neck. Merlin couldn't help but melt into his touch.

"Arthur you know that distracting. I'm trying to clean."

"But 'kiss' that 'kiss' can wait" Merlin couldn't resist his touch he leaned his head to the side giving Arthur easier access to his neck, whilst running his fingers through his soft golden hair. But he couldn't he had chores he had to finish before anything otherwise he would be in trouble and not from Arthur.

He pulled away from Arthur, well he tried to. Arthur just pulled him back he was now facing Arthur and they were exploring each other's mouths longingly. God, it pained to pull away from this, but he had to. He tried again finally managing to get Arthur to let him go with a sigh. "I'm getting the sense you're not in the mood" he raised his head with big puppy dog eyes. God not those big blue pools of loveliness.

"Oh no you don't, don't do that. Not the eyes and you know fine well I want to, but I've got to take the dishes to the kitchen otherwise the cook will kill me."

"Oh, fine but stay here tonight" starting to mope whilst he helped clean up the trays. Even though he was the prince he hated having to leave Merlin to do all the work when they were together.

"I will stay here tonight. I'll be ten minutes I just need to take this back, I'll be as fast as I can" he picked up the trays stacking them on top of one another. After years of practice, he had this balancing act down to an art form. And left the room almost skipping down the corridors.

He was on his way back when he turned the corner and crashed into someone and fell to the floor with a thud. He looked up to see who he hit ready to apologies but was met with the two-laughing face of Gwaine and Lancelot.

"What are you doing running around at this time Merlin" Gwaine had a knowing smirk across his face. A look that was shared on Lancelot's face. They stuck out their hands helping Merlin back to his feet.

"Oh, um I was taking Arthurs trays back to the kitchen"

"Well that's funny I don't see any trays, what about you Lance?"

"No, no trays here Gwaine" both sharing a mischievous grin.

"I just dropped them off, I'm heading to bed" as soon as he said it he realised his mistake

"But aren't your chambers in the other direction Merlin?" Lancelot chuckled to himself as Merlin's cheeks blushed a deep shade of red.

"Guys come on just let me be please" he hated this. He could feel himself blushing. He must be the same colour as his neckerchief by now.

They finally decided to put their friend out of his misery. "Alright, Merlin. We will leave you be. Goodnight." The Knights bowed their heads and took there leave and just when he started walking he heard Gwaine call "Oh tell princess I say hi" oh well those two thought that was hilarious laughing to themselves down the corridor. He shrugged and walked towards Arthur's chambers.

He finally managed to get back to Arthurs chambers after what felt like forever. He opened the door expecting to see Arthur at the table or in the bed, but he was neither. He knew he was coming back where did he go. Well, he soon finds out the answer. He took a few timid steps into the room. "Arthur, hey where are you?" he didn't like this one bit. He walked further into the room. And pounce!

Arthur grabbed his hips from behind and tried to pull him into a hug, but Merlin jumped about six foot in the other direction. Whipping round to see a hunched over Arthur laughing. While he was stood there his heart going double time and breathing like he just ran around the castle twice. "that was not funny" he panted.

Taking a couple of seconds to compose himself, Arthur straightens wiping a tear from his face. "Ha! that was worth the wait. And that was funny" he swaggered over to give Merlin a cuddle but got pushed away by a very stroppy sorcerer.

Merlin just faced away from him with his eyes closed and arms crossed looking away with a pout.

"Oh, come on Merlin it was funny. Anyway, what took you so long, it was boring waiting behind that door." He wrapped his arms around Merlin kissing his shoulder.

Merlin turned to cuddle into Arthur he loved it too much. "I bumped into Lancelot and Gwaine literally" this makes Arthur chuckle. He started to kiss Merlin exploring his mouth with his tongue as he ran his hands over Merlin's body. Merlin ran his hands through Arthur's soft hair gripping it slightly. They slowly made their way over to the bed. Arthur laid on the bed pulling Merlin on top so he laid on top of him. Merlin broke apart from the kiss to get some air before he moved kissing along his jaw moving down his neck. He kissed and nibbled Arthurs earlobe sighing in comfort, he wished he could stay like this for an eternity.

He pulled back looking into his eyes "I love you Arthur, so much" Arthur grinned and rolled to the side pulling Merlin into a cuddle. Merlin nuzzled into his neck loving the warmth he emitted.

"I love you too" kissing Merlin's forehead gripping his love tightly, never wanting to let go, never wanting the moment to end. With a sigh, he loosened his grip looking at his partner's beautiful face.

"Do you just want to go to sleep. I think we've both had a hard day." Merlin suggested

"yeah, I'm glad you said it I'm knackered" they both snickered and with that Merlin waved his hand the candles went out and they both had their night clothes on. They snuggled under the covers. Merlin rolled facing away from Arthur who wrapped his arm around his love pressing his chest to his back, and they both lulled softly into sleep.

The blackness faded away into a blurry array of red and brown. What the hell is happening why can't I focus, and why do my arms feel like they're about to rip out of shoulders. Where am I? where's Arthur? Then finally the scene came into focus. The courtyard why am I here? I looked to see Uther in front of me on the royal balcony with a look that did not want to be trifled with. I was dangling off a post by my hands locked in chains above my head. I could feel the blood trickle down my wrist from where they cut into my wrists.

"You have been charged with sorcery and I find you guilty. For this the sentence is death."

What how does Uther know about my magic. No, this can't be happening not after everything.

There was a commotion to my right. What was that?

Finally, Arthur! He was being held by three knights who were restraining him. He was fighting to get free, but they had him pinned to the floor. Now he started to scream "No! you can't do this. He's not evil! Don't do this. Please!" he continued to struggle with every fibre of his being. I tried to get to him but struggled against the weight, this only caused more pain as the shackles dug further into my skin.

"Enough! He is a sorcerer. He will be burned at the stake immediately! Take him away!"

"No please! I haven't done anything please no!"

Fighting didn't do anything. It was too much I couldn't touch the floor there was no relief. And my magic would only make things worse.

"No! Merlin! Don't do this" he finally managed to wrestle free from his captures and sprinted towards me. I struggled against the pain to be able to finally touch my love. Arthur made it to the wooden steps of the podium where I was shackled. He reached for me with desperation, but he soon got tackled to the ground by even more men who pinned him again.

Then I saw it the man walking towards me with a torch in hand. No. not like this. I pulled against the shackles with all my power ignoring the searing pain in my wrists. Writhing every direction to gain freedom. "NO PLEASE IM INNOCENT!"

"Merlin! Wake up, Merlin! What's wrong?" he shot upright, his whole body shaking. He whipped his head round to see Arthur's chambers. With a very confused and concerned Arthur gripping his shoulders.

Merlin just stared into his worried eyes not comprehending he was still alive. "Merlin, what just happened? I woke up you were screaming" Arthur sat behind merlin cradling his shaking body kissing his temple and stroking his hair trying to soothe his love. After what felt like forever Merlin turned and knelt in front of Arthur holding his face with his hands. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so he let his actions say what he couldn't. he wrapped his arms around him gripping him like a vice never wanting to let go. He had Arthur and was never going to give him up not for anyone.

Not complaining about the affection, he hugged Merlin with the same vigour but was still concerned about what made his boyfriend so scared. "Merlin, you don't have to say if you're not ready but what was that?"

He loosened his grip leaning back so he was staring straight into Arthurs' eyes preparing to tell him what had just happened even though he still didn't quite understand it himself yet. He let out a shaky breath and lent his forehead against Arthur's.

"I had this really vivid dream that I was being executed by Uther. And that I was chained to a post dangling, surrounded by wood. You where there screaming for it to stop and fighting the guards. Then a man came with a torch and then… then" as he progressed he started to shake again feeling every pain all over again. He started to sob and couldn't finish remembering all the horrific details of the last part of the dream.

Arthur gripped him tightly as if to squash the fear away. "shhh it's okay. Nothing will ever happen to you, I promise. I would rather die than let anything happen to you." He gently rocked them both trying to calm Merlin as well as his own nerves.

"I thought I lost you. Please don't ever leave my Arthur" he gripped Arthur's nightshirt as he balled up in his lap whilst his love circled him with his loving warmth. "Merlin I would never leave you not now, not ever. You're stuck with me" this gained a small smile from his love which is all he ever wanted. They sat like this for what must have been hours until they both fell to sleep from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun rose over Camelot just like any other blissful morning. But this morning there seemed to be no birds singing from the tops of the towers, none of the usual bustling of the streets of the lower town, even the sun seemed to not shine as bright on the castle grounds.

Merlin finally was stirred awake by the gentle stroking of his hair. He lazily fluttered his eyes slowly breaking away from the realm of sleep. He found himself snuggled under some heavy and quite muscular arms with his hand pressed into some lovely pectorals. He snuggled further into the embrace with a content sigh.

"So, you finally decided to wake up then"

"Mmm its comfy" as he nuzzled into Arthur's neck. Arthur rolled on his back, but Merlin wasn't going to give up his snuggle buddy that easily. He clung to him as if he were a life line. Being pulled with him he was now sprawled on top of Arthur with his head on his chest.

Arthur smiled to himself he loved spending this time with Merlin, just the pair of them. No responsibilities, no obligations, no worry. Just him and Merlin with the love they shared. He sighed knowing this moment had to end just like all the others. "We have to get up Merlin."

"I know I just don't want to, you're a comfy pillow you know." He turned resting his chin on his sternum looking up at his love with a cheeky grin.

"Why thank you. I have to say I rather enjoy my position as your pillow. So are you going to let me up or not"

"Okay fine I guess so" with a pout he crawled off Arthur, jumping up last minute to place a peck on the tip of his nose with a giggle.

The clambered of the bed heading to get dressed. Merlin finished getting dress tying his neckerchief he turned to see Arthur sat on the bed pulling on his boots. He walked to the bed and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute" Arthur yelled in panic. They both looked to each other panicked trying to think of what to do. Merlin scrambled for a place to hide he ran around the bed to behind the changing screen, he clung to the wall curling into a ball making his body small as possible. Arthur on the other hand tried to act 'normal'. He didn't know what to do so in the heat of the moment he ran to the window to gaze out onto the court yard.

"Come in." the door cracked open and Gwen popped her head through with a smile. Not that you every really saw her without one.

Arthur and Merlin both sighed in relief. It was Gwen she was one of the few that new about them. She loved the fact they finally manged to tell each other their feelings. It seemed everyone knew bar Arthur and Merlin.

"Good morning sire. I figured when Merlin didn't come this morning to pick up your breakfast he would be here. So, I brought your breakfast." She came into the room and placed the tray on the table.

"Gwen! You are the most amazing friend ever." Merlin emerged from behind the changing screen which made Gwen giggle. Merlin walked to his best friend and hugged her tightly thanking her repeatedly.

"Thank you, Gwen. You truly are a good friend. And how many times do I say it, please stop calling me sire just call me Arthur." Gently smiling. As he walked to warp an arm around Merlin's waist.

"Okay, Okay. Arthur. Ill leave you two to breakfast" she bowed her head slightly and turned to leave.

"Wait Gwen if you did Morganas breakfast then Arthurs you wont of had time for your own will you?"

"Oh no I haven't. But I'm fine honestly." Turning for the second time to leave. But Merlin wasn't having it. He grabbed some bread of the tray and ran behind Gwen and spun her round.

"Please take this I owe you, think of it as a thank you" he was using his best pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. Thank you, now I really have to get going I have to finish getting Morgana ready for um…later" a sober look washed across her face, it was unsettling such a look shouldn't be on her usually cheery face.

"Oh. well ill leave you to it then. Ill see you later maybe. Have a nice day Gwen." He tried to smile but anyone could see the pain behind his eyes. She felt bad for Merlin having to hide his true self and then everything was made worse by Uther, as always. He tortured the magic community and there was nothing he could do. It must be killing Merlin to do nothing. She patted his shoulder giving him a soft smile before she took her leave.

Merlin closed the door behind his friend turning back to Arthur who held his hand out for Merlin. "Let's have some breakfast." He solemnly walked to him, limply taking his hand being led to the table. His head hung low, he felt so useless those poor innocent people sat in a cell all alone. He dread thinking about later on"

Neither one muttered a word during breakfast both to deep in their own thoughts and insecurities. Until Arthur lifted his head looking over to Merlin who was playing with the food on his plate. "Where will you be?"

Merlin's head rose looking at Arthur. He dropped his fork there was no point his appetite was gone completely. He gripped his knees to his chest trying to hide from the world. "I don't know. But I can't be there with you Arthur. I'm sorry, it hurts too much." He could feel the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes desperate to escape.

Not even realising he'd moved Merlin found his face being cupped in Arthur's palms. He leaned into the soft touch whilst feeling a thumb brush a tear from his cheek. He looked down to Arthur who knelt next to his chair. He held his hands above Arthurs on his face cherishing the comfort as he whipped away his tears.

"Oh, Merlin I would never want to put you through that." He said in a hushed tone. "How about you go see Gaius"

After a few small sniffles "Yeah ill go see Gaius, he's probably not happy about this either" Arthur stood pulling Merlin with him smothering him with a hug. He kissed his forehead loosening his grip. "I love you Merlin"

Merlin smiled up at his love, he always did know how to make him smile. "I love you too" he let go of Arthur, took a deep breath and shook himself off. He was ready for the day, maybe.

Merlin just left to see Gaius leaving Arthur alone in his chambers. He sat on the edge of his bed trying to collect his thoughts, but no his father wouldn't give him time for that. There was knock at the door and before he could answer the king walked in two guards in tow. "You will be at my side today, as well as Morgana. You need to show the kingdom that you are loyal to your king." His tone left no room for argument. This was ridiculous he could feel himself cower like a small school boy.

"I have always been loyal to the king" trying some what to defend himself.

"Then tell me why a loyal son questioned his king" the fury Uther emitted continued to fuel Arthurs rage. What he said next was pure emotion no filter could be applied to his anger.

"Because his king, his father was wrong!" as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. But he had never felt so enraged in his entire life.

"What you say is treason! I should have you arrested for your insolence." He stormed toward Arthur, both men standing tall bearing their chests in an almost primal act to assert dominance. Still seething with anger Arthur didn't want to back down, but he knew this was a fight he wouldn't win. He broke eye contact slightly step back from his father.

"You will join me now and that is the end of the matter. And I mean it Arthur another hair out of line and I will have you arrested." He turned and stormed out of the room Arthur following suit leaving the two guards trailing behind.

When they walked onto the balcony above the courtyard there was no slight applause this time only deathly silence. The tension in the air seemed thick getting caught in the back of your throat. Then Uther's booming voice broke through the atmosphere, addressing his subjects.

"The threat of Magic has long plagued our lands, despite out laws it has festered in our great city. The four criminals you see before you have been sentenced to death for acts of sorcery. They will be burned at the stake, a fitting punishment for there heinous crimes against Camelot."

The crowd muttered following their king's declaration. All staring at the four people chained to posts looking beaten and broken. To the side there was a group sobbing mourning the loss of their loved ones.

Arthur looked to his sister beside him, a single tear ran down her face. He wanted to pull her into a hug to comfort her. But whilst they were here in front of their people they had to be strong for the sake of there kingdom. So, he let his hand fall searching for her hand, he gripped it tight trying to pass his love to her. She grasped his hand thanking him for his care.

Uther raised his hand indication for his men to begin. He looked on with no emotion across his face, blankly staring at his victims.

Arthur felt Morgana flinch as the poor people screamed for their lives, pleading their innocence. He gripped her hand tighter trying to let her know he was there for her, he couldn't bear to watch his sister so afraid.

She couldn't withstand this any longer. She would not watch innocent people burn. She let go of Arthurs hand and ran from the balcony sobbing. This caused Arthur and their father to turn. Arthur wanted to run after her but was stopped by the glare he got from his father. He straightened his back turning back to the horrific scene in front of him. He couldn't bring him self to watch so he looked above the people to an opposite window. But this did not stop him hearing the blood curdling screams and the feeling of heat on his skin.

Uther turned and left the balcony, Arthur followed quickly he wanted to be as far away from that balcony and his father as humanly possible. He darted the other direction of his father not caring where it took him.


End file.
